Twilight rose
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: Midna is finally human and link is finally stepping up to the plate. What happens on a boat trip at twilight? Rated t just in case. Minor fluff.


Yay! First fanfic on this website thingymajig. Decided to start with a midnaxlink story to start off. Btw this is all on my i pod so please bear with me for the spelling! Here goes!

**Twilight rose ****. **

A hushed silence. A gust of wind that gently swayed the flowers. An endless blue sky broken only by the ocassional cloud. A sigh, small and annoyed made its way to the ears of a face was impassive as he awaited her reply. Golden hair fell into his saphire eyes and quickly he brushed it away. The twilli remained silent for a moment knowing it was Torturing the Hylian. Her ruby eyes danced with mischief as she opened to mouth to reply at last. "Sure,Link, if you want we could go there i guess. Though i dont understand why you need me to go to some dumb fishing hole."

Link smiled slightly and instantly began walking to Henas place just a little ways down. " come on Midna i want to be there before the sun falls for Ordons sake!" the hero called to the twilli behind him. Midna frowned and tried to catch up, however she isnt used to her human form just yet and thus lagges drastically behind. By the time she catches up link had enterd the shop payed the owner, a petite teen with impossibly tangled hair, and was walking outside towards the little boats.

" Link you idiot wait up!" she panted hopping into the boat moments before it left port. " geez you musrt really want that fish!" she mumbled reaching up to fix her slightly disshelved hair. Link, as usual, said nothing but kept glancing at the horizon or rather at the sun which was beginning to dip beyond the rim off mountains surrounding Hyrule. She figured he was a man of few words bu with great conviction.

With a sigh the princess leaned over the edge of the boat and caressed the water with her fingertips. It felt so silky and smooth like a piece of glass... or mirror. She would be returning to the twilight realm tomorrow well in her proper form at least. Midna smiled at the memories of herself and link dashing through the shadows and battling monsters._ will it end? The fun? The adventures? _She thought wistfully.

It was then she realized something. They had stopped and were gently bobbing on the glassy suface in the middle. They were surounded by falling pinkish petals and the chilling sadness if twilight. " link? Is- something wrong?" she asked voice full of confusion and concern.

Link shook his head " no, nothings wrong but i wish to say something..." he said reaching behind him slowly. Once again the low timbre of his voice brought shivers down her spin. Midna cocked her head to the left and furrowed her brow. " midna. Close your eyes." he whispered. Slowly her eyelids fluttered shut and she heard rustling sounds. The boat rocked slightly and she felt something soft and warm on her lips.

" I-i love you midna. I always have. At first my feelings were like a seed that had been planted in my heart. Now..." he sighed and continued to whisper into her ear. " now its like a rose. A fully bloomedrose with few or. O thorns attached." link brought something to her nose and let out a rattled sigh. Midna had stayed frozen in shock but when the velvety object brushed her skin her eyes slowly opened.

A single rose was placed above her lip its colour matching her flaming hair. She glanced up at link to find him red faced staring at his boots. Midna had never seen this side of the normally serene hero. In fact it was so ridiculous she coulent stop the childish giggle rising in her throat. Links head snapped up to face her... " midna i just poured my heart out... Why the hell are you laughing?" an idea popped into his head and with a growl he whispered "if youre going to reject me thats... Fine. But i wont tolerate you laughing at me like im some fool "

Midna stopped chuckling and tried to surpress a smile. She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth catching the hero by surprise. " who said i was rejecting anybody? I just think it was a little cheesy thats all. Link... I love you too." she admitted confidently a smirk gracing her lips. Link smiled and before she moved farther away crushed his mouth to hers. He counted to three before he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance which she willingly gave.

The sun slid behind the horizon and plunged the world into darkness. Together the lovers layed down never stopping their passionate ( and very heated) kiss. They both knew that this may be there last day together but nethier cared the only thin that mattered was each other.

**end.**

Kay so dont kill me but normally i write more teen rated stuff not this crap. Yesh its a little fluffy but i think its ok. Sorry for the and btw since they dont say when midna returns i think they spend a day relaxing and i just imagined this. I prefer not getting burned so No serious flames kay?

Review Please!

Happy halloween!

Wuv~ emu 030


End file.
